jrotcwikiaorg-20200213-history
Stephen R. Lorenz
Gen. Stephen R. Lorenz is Commander, Air Education and Training Command, Randolph Air Force Base, Texas. Current Assignment Gen. Stephen R. Lorenz is responsible for the recruiting, training and education of Air Force personnel. His command includes the Air Force Recruiting Service, two numbered air forces and Air University. AETC trains more than 340,000 students per year and consists of 13 bases, more than 88,000 active-duty, Reserve, Guard, civilians and contractors, and 1,485 trainer, fighter and mobility aircraft. Career General Lorenz graduated from the U.S. Air Force Academy in 1973, and then attended undergraduate pilot training at Craig AFB, Ala. He has commanded at every level, including an air refueling wing that won the 1994 Riverside Trophy for Best Wing in 15th Air Force, and an air mobility wing that won the 1995 Armstrong Trophy for Best Wing in 21st Air Force. He commanded the training wing at the U.S. Air Force Academy as the Commandant of Cadets. He also served as the Deputy Assistant Secretary for Budget, Office of the Assistant Secretary of the Air Force for Financial Management and Comptroller, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. Prior to his current assignment, the general was Commander, Air University, Maxwell AFB, Ala. He is a command pilot with 3,400 hours in ten aircraft. Education 1973 Bachelor of Science degree in international affairs, U.S. Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs, Colo. 1977 Master's degree in public administration, University of Northern Colorado 1979 Squadron Officer School, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 1983 Air Command and Staff College, by seminar 1986 Air War College, by seminar 1990 National War College, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. 1995 Advanced Management Program, Pennsylvania State University 1997 Center for Creative Leadership, Colorado Springs, Colo. 1999 Executive Program for Russian and American General Officers, John F. Kennedy School of Government, Harvard University, Cambridge, Mass. 2000 Joint Flag Officer Warfighting Course, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 2000 Senior Information Warfare Application Course, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 2000 Senior Executive Course in Crisis Management, George C. Marshall College of International and Security Studies, Garmisch, Germany 2001 National Security Leadership Course, Syracuse University, N.Y. 2004 Combined Force Air Component Commander Course, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 2004 Pinnacle, Joint Task Force Commander Course, National Defense University, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. Assignments 1. August 1973 - October 1974, student, undergraduate pilot training, Craig AFB, Ala. 2. October 1974 - March 1975, student, KC-135 training, Castle AFB, Calif. 3. March 1975 - January 1980, EC-135 co-pilot and aircraft commander, 4th Airborne Command and Control Squadron, Ellsworth AFB, S.D. 4. January 1980 - April 1982, T-39 pilot and aide to the Commander, Air Force Logistics Command, Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio 5. April 1982 - February 1983, Congressional Liaison Officer, Inquiries Division, Office of Legislative Liaison, the Pentagon, Washington, D.C. 6. February 1983 - August 1983, executive officer to the Director of Legislative Liaison, Office of the Secretary of the Air Force for Legislative Liaison, the Pentagon, Washington, D.C. 7. August 1983 - March 1986, Deputy Chief, Senate Liaison Office, Capitol Hill, Washington, D.C. 8. March 1986 - July 1987, KC-135 instructor pilot and flight commander, 924th Air Refueling Squadron, Castle AFB, Calif. 9. July 1987 - August 1989, Commander, 93rd Air Refueling Squadron, Castle AFB, Calif. 10. August 1989 - June 1990, student, National War College, Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. 11. June 1990 - March 1991, Chief, Northeast Asia Branch, and Japan desk officer, Far East/South Asia Division, Directorate of Strategic Plans and Policy, the Joint Staff, Washington, D.C. 12. March 1991 - June 1992, Chief, European and North Atlantic Treaty Organization Policy Branch, Directorate of Strategic Plans and Policy - European Division, the Pentagon, Washington, D.C. 13. June 1992 - July 1993, Commander, 398th Operations Group, Castle AFB, Calif. 14. July 1993 - January 1994, Commander, 22nd Air Refueling Wing, March AFB, Calif. 15. January 1994 - December 1994, Commander, 722nd Air Refueling Wing, March Air Force Base, Calif. 16. December 1994 - August 1996, Commander, 305th Air Mobility Wing, McGuire AFB, N.J. 17. August 1996 - June 1999, Commandant of Cadets and Commander, 34th Training Wing, U.S. Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs, Colo. 18. July 1999 - September 2001, Director of Plans and Programs, Headquarters U.S. Air Forces in Europe, Ramstein Air Base, Germany 19. September 2001 - October 2005, Deputy Assistant Secretary for Budget, Office of the Assistant Secretary of the Air Force for Financial Management and Comptroller, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. 20. October 2005 - June 2008, Commander, Air University, Maxwell AFB, Ala. 21. July 2008 - present, Commander, Air Education and Training Command, Randolph AFB, Texas Flight Information Rating: Command pilot, parachutist Flight hours: 3,400 hours Aircraft flown: EC-135A/G/C, KC-10A, KC-135A, C-141B, KC-135R, T-38, T-39, T-1, UV-18 and C-182 Major Awards and Decorations Distinguished Service Medal with two oak leaf clusters Legion of Merit with oak leaf cluster Defense Meritorious Service Medal Meritorious Service Medal with three oak leaf clusters Combat Readiness Medal with oak leaf cluster National Defense Service Medal with two bronze stars Global War on Terrorism Service Medal Humanitarian Service Medal Publications Co-author, "Linking Resource Allocation to Performance Management and Strategic Planning--an Air Force Challenge," Aerospace Power Journal, Winter 2001 "Lorenz on Leadership," Air & Space Power Journal, Summer 2005 "Transforming Air Force Education for the Long War and Beyond," Air and Space Power Journal, Summer 2007 "Lorenz on Leadership II," Air & Space Power Journal, Spring 2008 Effective Dates of Promotions Second Lieutenant June 6, 1973 First Lieutenant June 6, 1975 Captain June 6, 1977 Major Nov. 1, 1982 Lieutenant Colonel March 1, 1985 Colonel Feb. 1, 1991 Brigadier General Oct. 1, 1996 Major General Jan. 1, 2000 Lieutenant General Nov. 1, 2005 General July 2, 2008 (Current as of July 2008) (Official Air Force Biography)Official AF Bio. Gen. Stephen R. Lorenz Notes Category:U.S. Air Force Category:U.S. Military Category:Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps